


Der Tag, an dem Harvey Specter Zweifel kamen

by writingtoreachyou



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Early Days, Gedankenspiele, Harvey hat Schuldgefühle, M/M, meine allererste Marvey
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoreachyou/pseuds/writingtoreachyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Setting ist irgendwo zwischen Season 1 und 2. Harvey ist von tiefen Schuldgefühlen geplagt. Er hätte Mike nicht anstellen dürfen... Ein kurzer One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Tag, an dem Harvey Specter Zweifel kamen

**Author's Note:**

> Das war meine allererste Marvey. Ich habe vorher viel Deutsch geschrieben und mich von einer Freundin überreden lassen, mal was zu diesem Pairing zu schreiben. Ich hab dann gemerkt, dass sich manche Sachen nur sehr schwer übersetzen lassen und schreibe seitdem wieder auf Englisch. Gestern postete aber jemand auf Tumblr einen inspirierenden Text über Fanfic in der eigenen Muttersprache, daher dachte ich, ich teile das mal :)

Was hatte er ihm nur angetan?  
Was dabei gedacht?  
Wie hatte er jemals damit rechnen, darauf vertrauen können, dass dieser ganze Schwindel niemals auffliegen würde?  
Harveys Herz schlug schneller.  
Überschlug sich.  
Nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen.  
Das Ganze unterlag seiner Verantwortung, er hätte „nein“ sagen müssen. „Stop“. Dankend ablehnen. Sie hätten über die Sache gelacht, dann hätte er ihn vielleicht auf einen Drink eingeladen und sie wären Freunde geworden - eventuell.

Nein. Harvey Specter war kein Mann der einfachen Wege. Er war durchaus lösungsorientiert, aber unkonventionell, bog sich die Realität schon mal zurecht und verhandelte sich wortgewandt aus den unmöglichsten Sackgassen heraus, in die er sich oftmals durch seine Großspurigkeit erst hineinmanövriert hatte. Wenn er eines verachtete, so war das Langeweile, dafür war ihm seine Zeit zu schade, er wollte gefordert werden, wollte triumphierend aus jeder noch so aussichtslosen Situation hervorgehen und gewinnen. Dass er sich dabei selbst unglaublich unter Druck setzte, merkte er grundsätzlich und ohne Ausnahme zu spät. Immer dann, wenn seine Müdigkeit ihn übermannte und er alleine vor seinem Laptop saß. Wenn die Putzkräfte auf der anderen Seite der Etage bereits mit der Arbeit begannen, Donna von der Arbeit ins Theater und vom Theater nach Hause gegangen war.  
Wenn seine Augen brannten und sein Nacken spannte, wenn sein Herz stolperte und sein Kopf schmerzte und er eine beunruhigende Beklemmung in der Brust spürte.  
Wenn die Gedanken kamen und er zu erschöpft war, sie zu verscheuchen.  
Die Zweifel.  
Was hatte er ihm nur angetan?

Harvey stand auf und rieb sich die Schläfen. Als er den fatalen Entschluss gefasst, seiner Faszination nachzugeben und Mike einen Anstellungsvertrag angeboten hatte, wusste er bereits, dass das eigentlich nicht gut gehen konnte. Wie auch? Mike Ross war kein Anwalt, er hatte ein loses Mundwerk, eine rasante Auffassungsgabe und konnte Menschen begeistern - aber er war nun einmal kein gottverdammter Anwalt. Und so, wie sie die Sache angegangen waren, würde er es auch niemals sein! Nun wusste Jessica Bescheid und nur durch sein übliches Verhandlungsgeschick - wir erinnern uns: Harvey Specter kannte keine einfachen Wege - konnte er eine Katastrophe abwenden.  
Aber wen wollte er hier eigentlich verarschen? Natürlich würde sie nicht die letzte Person sein, die hinter das Geheimnis kam. Wie lange konnte er sein Spiel aus Lügen und Halbwahrheiten aufrecht erhalten, bis das alles in seinen - und viel schlimmer noch: in Mikes - Händen explodierte? 

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Der Junge hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, worauf er sich da einließ. Er brauchte Geld für seine Großmutter, war auf der Flucht vor der Polizei und hätte es das Wort „Lebenskünstler“ nicht bereits gegeben, für Mike hätte es erfunden werden müssen. Für ihn war das Vorstellungsgespräch ganz offensichtlich ein Spiel gewesen, niemals hatte er daran geglaubt, überhaupt eine Chance zu haben, eigentlich wollte er nur Zeit schinden, um nicht im Gefängnis zu landen. Aber er hatte den großen Wirtschaftsanwalt beeindruckt, hatte aus Gesetzestexten zitiert und war unglaublich schlagfertig gewesen. Sein scharfer Verstand und seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe hatten Harvey angezogen, umgeworfen und sämtliches rationales Denken unmöglich gemacht. Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen, auf gar keinen Fall. Aber Mike hatte den Job - und Harvey… Harvey beging damit den größten Fehler seines Lebens.

„Harvey?“ hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Rücken und drehte sich überrascht um. Sein Associate stand in der Tür und sah genauso müde aus, wie er sich fühlte, ein Spiegel seiner selbst. „Mike, was machst Du noch hier? Ich dachte, Du bist verabredet.“ versuchte er sich in einer neutral klingenden Unterhaltung. Zum Glück konnte er sich wie immer auf sein Pokerface verlassen - jahrelange Übung.  
Mike zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat das gläserne Büro, Hände in den Taschen und ganz offensichtlich in Gedanken. Harvey runzelte die Stirn und wartete einen Moment, bevor er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt - Worte waren sein Ding, Stille… nicht so sehr - und Mike aufforderte „Raus mit der Sprache!“

An diesen Blick würde sich Harvey niemals gewöhnen - wollte er sich niemals gewöhnen. Er mochte ihn und hasste ihn gleichermaßen. Auf der einen Seite war dieser offene, verwundbare Ausdruck in Mikes Augen ein Zeichen von Vertrauen, auf der anderen Seite erinnerte er ihn immer und immer wieder daran, dass all das hier seine Schuld war. Mike war heute wieder mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen, knapp an der Katastrophe vorbei geschrammt und Harvey hatte alles getan, damit er nicht mit voller Fahrt in die nächste Wand gebrettert und an der Lüge zerschellt war. Er goss zwei Scotch ein und reichte Mike ein Glas. Nachdem beide daran genippt hatten, holte der jüngere Mann tief Luft und sagte mit leicht belegter Stimme „Ich wollte mich bei Dir bedanken. Du hast mir den Arsch gerettet.“

Harvey unterdrückte routiniert die Wut, die in ihm aufstieg. Wie konnte Mike ihm danken? Sah er denn nicht, dass das alles seine Schuld gewesen war? Dass sie nur hier standen und diese Unterhaltung führten, weil Harvey ihn überhaupt eingestellt hatte? Dass er sich jeden Tag strafbar machte, weil es anfangs so ein aufregendes Spiel gewesen war? Dass das alles unglaublich gefährlich war? Er antwortete wie auf Autopilot „Vergiss niemals: Aus großer Macht, folgt große Verantwortung!“ Mikes Augenbraue schnellte amüsiert nach oben „Spiderman? Ernsthaft?“ Harvey nahm einen großen Schluck „Schäm Dich nie dafür, was Du bist, Peter Parker…“ Er sah den anderen Mann an und wusste, dass die Nachricht angekommen war. Auch nach all dieser gemeinsamen Zeit war Mike so hungrig nach Anerkennung, so süchtig nach Bestätigung und so bestrebt, alles zu tun, um Harvey zu begeistern. Und dieses Herzblut, diese Leidenschaft, die von Anfang an in ihm gesteckt hatte, all das war im Laufe der Zeit nur ausgeprägter geworden, stärker, Mike war selbstbewusster als zu Beginn und wollte für die richtige Sache kämpfen, auch wenn das in einer Wirtschaftsanwaltskanzlei sicherlich nicht allzu oft der Fall war. Er musste an das glauben, was er da tat und stellte seine Prinzipien nie hinten an. Er erinnerte Harvey an eine Zeit, die er selbst längst verdrängt hatte. Irgendwann, damals, hatte er auch so gehandelt und gedacht. Dann war er irgendwann von der Wirklichkeit eingeholt worden und inzwischen hielten ihn viele für einen arroganten, egoistischen Schnösel, der nur seinen eigenen Vorteil im Blick hatte.  
Viele, fast alle. Nicht so Mike. Immer und immer wieder betonte dieser, dass er sehr wohl ein Herz hatte, ein Gewissen, dass er weich war. Und immer und immer wieder verneinte Harvey dies.  
Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, seine Mauern und Abwehrmechanismen intakt zu halten - Mike riss sie ein ums andere Mal ein.

So auch jetzt.  
Er knüpfte an seine vorherige Aussage an „Du hast mir nicht nur den Arsch gerettet - ich weiß, Du willst das nicht hören, aber ich sag es trotzdem, weil Du sonst bestimmt auch enttäuscht wärst, schließlich liebst Du mich für meine große Klappe und die vielen tollen intelligenten Sachen, die ich so von mir gebe…“  
Harvey wusste, dass jetzt eine Wahrheit käme. Mike konnte Stille noch schlechter ertragen als er selbst und immer dann, wenn er mit besonders vielen Worten um sich warf, hatte er Angst, verletzt zu werden. Und er wusste auch, dass er, wenn er nicht mitspielte, Mike nur noch mehr verunsichert würde, also sah er ihn amüsiert an, gab die beste Harvey Specter Staranwalt Pose, selbstsicher, amüsiert und gespielt eingebildet, und antwortete mit einem Grinsen „Komm zur Sache, sonst muss ich Dir meine wertvolle Zeit in Rechnung stellen und glaub mir - das Geld hast Du nicht!“  
Mike schüttelte den Kopf und zitierte wie automatisch „Von dem Geld das wir nicht haben, kaufen wir Dinge die wir nicht brauchen um Leuten zu imponieren die wir nicht mögen - was ich sagen wollte, ist… Ohne Dich wäre ich wirklich aufgeschmissen. Und ich sag das wirklich nicht oft, also hör genau zu: Danke. Für die Chance. Für alles, was Du für mich getan hast. Ich weiß, ich kann mich auf Dich verlassen, in jeder Hinsicht.“  
Harvey stellte das leere Glas auf den Schreibtisch und hoffte, dass Mike nicht sehen konnte, wie schlecht er sich fühlte. Mike brauchte eine starke Schulter, jemand, an dem er sich festhalten konnte - in jeder Hinsicht. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr sich das Leben des anderen um ihn drehte. Er hatte keine Freunde mehr, keine Familie, seine engste Bezugsperson war sein Chef.  
Er.  
Und niemand sollte sich an Harvey Specter festhalten müssen! Einem unbeständigen Menschen, der keine Nähe zulassen konnte. Dem Umarmungen fast körperlich weh taten, der alle von sich wegstieß, wenn sie ihm auch nur den Anflug von Mitgefühl entgegenbrachten.  
Beziehungsunfähig. Bindungsangst. Emotional behindert.  
Er suchte verkrampft nach einem Filmzitat, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, aber ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Mike war ihm zu nah. Zu wichtig. Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, zu mehr war er wie immer nicht in der Lage und beschloss, dass das als Antwort reichen musste. 

Dass Mike selbst diese kleine Geste mit einem fast überraschten Lächeln quittierte, traf ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Da war er wieder, dieser offene, bedeutungsvolle Blick und Harvey musste sich abwenden, um nicht nachzugeben. Sie mussten den Abstand wahren, das Spiel aufrecht erhalten, um jeden Preis. Er musste Mike vor ihm beschützen.  
Harvey hatte Mikes Leben schon genug ins Chaos gestürzt und ihn mit offenen Augen ins Verderben rennen lassen, dabei zugesehen, wie Mike alle Menschen, die ihm zuvor wichtig gewesen waren, verloren hatte und dabei jeden Moment genossen, den er dadurch gewonnen hatte. 

Als Harvey sich von seinen dunklen Gedanken losriss und aufblickte, schaute Mike ihn besorgt an, entwaffnend und echt „Fahr nach Hause, Du siehst müde aus…“ Harvey antwortete grinsend „Wenn mein Rookie mich nicht ständig von der Arbeit abhalten würde, müsste ich um diese Uhrzeit auch nicht mehr hier sitzen.“ und Mike konterte schlagfertig „Wenn Dein Rookie Dir nicht gestern die Vertragslücke aufgezeigt hätte, würdest Du in drei Wochen noch hier sitzen!“ Harvey entspannte sich merklich und genoss jedes Wort ihres Schlagabtausches „Man könnte fast meinen, mein Rookie wäre Anwalt…“ und Mike klopfte ihm nun wohlwollend auf die Schulter „Vorhersehbare Antwort, Schnee von gestern, mein Gehirn fühlt sich beleidigt… Gute Nacht, Harvey…“, bevor er ihn alleine zurückließ. 

Schnee von gestern?  
Harvey starrte für einen Moment auf die offene Tür.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller.  
Überschlug sich.  
Nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen.  
Eines Tages würden sie auffliegen. Und Mike würde dafür bezahlen müssen, dass Harvey ihn in einem schwachen Moment angestellt hatte.  
Und er könnte ihn nicht länger beschützen.


End file.
